


Spin

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Open Relationships, Season/Series 04, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4.13 gapfiller. Sequel to "Hearts and White Lightning", but can stand alone.<br/>Oliver wished sometimes that he had some better friends in town that he could tell this sexploit to, not that anyone would believe what he'd lucked into that afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW image below

Oliver was relatively new to Pittsburgh, but he'd heard things. While Brian Kinney had been AWOL from the scene lately, his reputation was still going strong. So when Oliver was approached by Brian in the locker room, he had literally jumped at the chance for the 'extra cardio workout.'

It was a mutually beneficial exchange, not that either had needed to gain anything from it besides an orgasm, but Brian had told him it was in exchange for letting him into the gym for his late night rides. He's pretty sure Brian knew it was a 24hr gym, but whatever helped him get there was fine by him.

What Oliver didn't know, and never found out, was he was Brian's first post-surgery fuck - apart from Justin. If he had known, maybe it would have made a difference, but either way, they both got off and really that's all that mattered.

***

There were only four days until the riders left for Toronto, so Oliver was surprised when Justin didn't show up to spin class that morning. In a sea of hot guys, and hell, look who his boyfriend was, he was pretty sure he'd never stand a chance. Sure, they were friendly and Justin had asked some technique questions a couple of times, but for some reason Oliver lacked the confidence to go after what he really wanted. 

And really, he had no reason not to be confident. He was fucking ripped and hot, and not a complete dumbass like some of the guys he'd met since moving to Pittsburgh. And last but not least, the great Brian Kinney had wanted him, so if that wasn't a ringing endorsement, what else was there?

While diner food wasn't his usual fare, he'd had a craving for a plate filled with eggs and bacon and a side of hash browns throughout the entire spin class that morning. After sliding into a booth at the Liberty Diner and placing his order with the waiter...er...waitress, Kiki, he looked around, surveying his surroundings.

He saw Justin ( _I didn't know he worked here_ ) behind the counter wearing an apron, looking as hot as usual... although much less sweaty than he usually sees him. 

The man sitting on the other side of the counter from him had got to his feet, and Justin leaned across, giving the man a peck on the lips. ( _Oh, that must be Brian._ ) Justin's gaze followed Brian out of the diner, but then fell on Oliver when he noticed him staring at him. He smiled and tossed his order pad on the counter before coming over to Oliver's booth.

"Hey!"

"Hi yourself!"

"Sorry I didn't make it to class this morning, but I did sort of get a workout in. Did you know Brian was coming in after midnight to train?"

Oliver grimaced, not quite sure how much he should say. "Technically? Yes."

"There's something more to that 'yes', isn't there? Did he offer you a fuck to gain late night access?" Justin quickly continued when he saw Oliver's eyes widen: "It's really okay if you did... fuck."

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Oliver said, "Technically? We did, fuck, but I told him it was a 24hr gym and he could really come in and train whenever he wanted. But he insisted, so I wasn't going to turn him down. Sorry?"

"Don't be." Justin smiled, sincerely, just happy that Brian was getting back to his old self. "Hey, maybe we should go for a spin ourselves, then I can see first-hand what I missed out on?"

How could Oliver resist, what with Justin and his flirty eyes and gorgeous, slightly naughty smile... not to mention an ass to die for. Not even hesitating, he said, "It would be my pleasure."

Justin laughed. "Don't forget about mine," and then continued, "I'm off in fifteen... I'll meet you out front," and he walks away, not even waiting for Oliver's affirmative reply that get's lost in the noise of the diner.

***

Brian had to run home over the noon hour - which pissed him off to no end - because he forgot a file buried on his desk.

He sure as hell didn't expect the scene laid out in front of him when he slid open the loft door.

There was Justin, leaning against the vertical beam just inside the door - his jeans around his ankles, t-shirt half off - with some guy, albeit a fucking hot guy, on his knees in front him, deep throating Justin like a pro. 

 

"Hey, Brian. You're home," Justin said, not the least bit surprised, his voice low and slow. 

Oliver, startled, pulled his mouth off and Justin groaned at the loss. "Shit," he whispered, not quite sure of what to make of the situation.

"You don't even live here, Justin. Why are you fucking the spin instructor..." Brian started to ask before Justin interrupted with "Oliver." 

"...Oliver... in my loft?"

Justin, still stroking his hard-on, walked over to Brian, "Maybe I was hoping you'd show up to interrupt. Care to join us?" 

***

Oliver felt like the luckiest guy in all of Pittsburgh, maybe the entire fucking world. He was getting fucked by two of the best he'd ever had.

Justin was riding him as he reclined on the sofa. He was so tight, the pressure on his cock was heaven. Oliver stroked Justin's dick in time with Brian, who was behind Justin, thrusting his own cock into Oliver's hole.

[ ](http://gayadultblog.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/mason-gabriel-adrian-27.jpg)

Watching Brian and Justin together, Oliver was in awe. Every chance Justin had, he had his head turned back toward Brian and pulled Brian's mouth onto his. They fucked each others' mouths with their tongues. It was hot and Oliver couldn't tear his eyes away. 

When he was getting close, Brian pulled out and tore the condom off, tossing it off somewhere, and perched himself on the back of the sofa. Without having to say anything, Justin climbed off Oliver and started sucking off Brian. 

Oliver only hesitated a moment before moving in behind Justin and pushing back inside. Justin pushed back, seating himself further on Oliver's cock and letting Oliver know it was welcome.

Brian came, moaning with Justin's name on his lips. 

Justin kept his hands digging into Brian's thighs while Oliver used Justin's hole to push himself to the brink, soon coming deep inside. He reached around to stroke Justin to orgasm as he came down from his own. 

***

Oliver slipped out of the loft after quickly dressing, not wanting to overstay his welcome (he'd heard stories). Plus, he had another class to lead in an hours time.

He wished sometimes that he had some better friends in town that he could tell this sexploit to, not that anyone would believe what he'd lucked into that afternoon. It was seriously a once in a lifetime experience that he'd certainly be thinking about time-and-again while jerking off.


End file.
